NERDS- The Call
by XxSilverhopexX
Summary: *REMAKE OF NERDS- HER SWEET SWEET VOICE. The NERDS have to face one of the hardest challenges. An former agent is hungry for revenge, with a powerful upgrade. After Heathcliff's betrayal, it turns out there are forces acting behind the flashy villains. As the force rises, the NERDS are slipping. Is this the end for the NERDS?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a remake of NERDS-Her sweet, sweet voice. But, the new title is now NERDS- The Call. I hope you enjoy this and I'm planning to remake NERDS-Twisted Melody. I hope you like this version much better.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the NERDS, ONLY my characters and plot. **

* * *

The halls of Nathan Elementary were filled with gossip and shouts as the school day ended. Locker doors opening and slamming created a strange tune as books were carelessly shoved inside. The students there made a mad towards the exit.

Eleven years old Jackson Jones casually walked outside, avoiding bullies, including his former friend, Brett. Besides him was Ruby Peeter, who was scolding him for their previous mission. Apparently Jackson almost froze Iceland when he tripped into the snow machine Dr. Freeze built. Which, he argued, was perfectly reasonable since Iceland is named, ICEland.

But as he walked, Jackson felt a chill. He looked behind him to see a girl staring at him, with cold hostile eyes. She had thin black hair that was tied into into a braid. Jackson watched her cautiously, barely listening to Ruby.

"Jackson, you're going to-" Ruby stopped talking when she noticed he was staring at the girl. The girl flickered her eyes towards Ruby briefly before staring back at Jackson. Her eyes were like black holes, it sucked everything away.

"Jackson, move." Ruby ordered, now facing forward. Jackson stared at the girl briefly before continuing his way.

"Who was that?" Jackson demanded when they left the school grounds. Ruby shook her head.

"Like I would know? But...you know I'm allergic to people who are lying?" she asked, her eyes serious. Jackson nodded.

"That girl...when I saw her, my leg broke into hives." Ruby admitted. "And I haven't seen her around before. So...she's not really a student here."

"What do you think that means?" Jackson asked. Ruby looked disgruntled.

"I don't know." she grounded out. She stopped when footsteps were heard from behind them. Jackson had an eerie feeling that it was the same girl. When he turned, it turned out he was correct.

The girl was standing behind them, her backpack at her feet as she calmly watched them. Ruby dropped her bag and motioned for Jackson to do the same. He did and watched the girl go into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded. The girl merely stared back, her cold eyes scanning Ruby. But she did not reply. Jackson had a bad feeling about this, especially if they were going to fight in public. His braces swirled in anticipation.

"Pufferfish, was it?" the girl finally said, her voice quiet. "And Braceface." Ruby and Jackson stared at her, stunned. The girl stared back evenly. She smiled slightly. "Part of the NERDS gang, with those codenames." she kept her eyes on Ruby, as if she was the most threatening.

"As I thought, not worth any effort." she murmured. Jackson had to blink a couple of times. Her voice was so soothing, it beckoned him to sleep. Maybe it would be so bad just to close his eyes...

"Jackson!" Ruby's voice woke him up. He blinked and tried to figure out what happened. The girl glanced at Ruby.

"Ah, surprising you were able to resist." she said, her grey-blue eyes amused. "Perhaps I underestimated you." she turned her steel-like eyes towards Jackson. "You, however, were lower then my expectation." Jackson scowled.

Ruby sent Jackson a look, hinting that she was going to call the others. Jackson gave a slight nod and turned towards the girl.

"Okay, so you know about us." he said, eyes narrowed. "But we don't know you. So, who are you?" the girl smiled softly.

"I don't have a name, at least not an official one." she admitted. "And I see no reason why to tell you everything about me."

"Looks like we arrived at the party!" Matilda Cho's voice rang from behind the girl. She was grinning while Flinch and Duncan followed. "Good thing too, it's been a while since I had to fight anyone." the girl turned towards them, her eyes calm but her hands were clenched into fists.

"So, who are you?" Duncan asked. The girl tilted her head.

"I don't have a name, at least not an official one." she repeated, her voice monotone. "And unless you offer something in return, that's all you'll know." Matilda grinned.

"Now that that's out of the way," she said with glee. "I hope you don't mind if I improvise some of my fighting. I'm trying out some new moves and, well, a person makes it so much easier to tell how effective it is then a dummy." The girl smiled politely, but her eyes were filled with laughter. Cruel, mocking laughter.

Matilda obviously noticed, since she gritted her teeth. Duncan put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Instead of pushing his arm off like Jackson thought she would, she exhaled and slightly sagged. But her eyes were still filled with rage.

"Are you going to fight or what?" the girl asked, looking bored. Matilda smirked.

"Bring it." she challenged. The girl hesitated a bit, scanning the others before breaking her stance. She sprinted quickly towards Matilda, her fist pulled back. Matilda, thankfully, overcame her shock and managed to block it. She then attempted to knee her in the gut but the girl leaped back, her hands twitching as she crouched.

The girl lunged towards Matilda, her hand reaching for the inside of her boots. Jackson wondered why but was interrupted by the sound of ripping fabrics. Matilda's backpack fell off from her shoulders as the girl cut through the backpack straps, a dagger in her hand.

Matilda gritted her teeth and held her hand out to stop the others when they attempted to help.

"Back off." she hissed, keeping her eyes on the girl. "This is MY fight." the girl smiled tightly as she gripped the dagger.

"Brave words Wheezer." the girl said, her eyes staring straight into Matilda's. "But you shouldn't act so cocky. It'll be your downfall." Matilda smirked as she got into a fighting stance.

"You aren't one to talk, are you?" she shot back. Matilda then launched herself against the girl, her leg snapping outward into the girl's chest. The girl ducked and slashed outward with her dagger. Matilda winced slightly as the blade cut into her arm. Jackson noticed that Duncan's eyes flared slightly before looking back at Matilda. Jackson wanted to rush out there, he really did. But it wouldn't do any good if he just got in Matilda's way. Especially when the girl insulted her so badly.

The girl lunged forward for another attack but Matilda had whipped out her inhaler and blasted it upward, propelling her into the air. The girl looked up at her and her eyes went wide. Matilda blasted flames towards the girl, her expression grim.

The girl leaped out of the way, but Jackson saw that her arm was badly burned. She got at least a second degree burn. The girl gritted her teeth and turned her cold eyes towards Jackson.

"Braceface, attack your teamates." she ordered, her voice demanding. Jackson blinked slightly. Should he attack? He felt that it was wrong, but her voice was so compelling, it was impossible to resist.

It was okay to attack if she said to, wasn't it?

He felt like he was in a dream, everything slowed down. He barely registered his fist connecting with Duncan's cheek. He almost didn't notice his knee connecting with Ruby's chin. And he almost missed the fact that he was being restrained by Julio's powerful arms.

Almost.

Jackson watched, dazed, as the girl escaped. Her braid trailed behind her as she sprinted into the forest. Once she left, Jackson felt like his reasoning cleared up and he blinked.

"Oh god." he muttered as he looked at Duncan, who was clutching his cheek but smiled weakly and Ruby who was rubbing her chin and glared. Matilda was clutching her bleeding arm and was swearing slightly as she looked where the girl vanished. Flinch let go of Jackson when he noticed Jackson stopped struggling. Jackson rubbed his shoulders, wincing at Flinch's strong hands digging into his arms. Julio grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." he apologized. Jackson assured him it was nothing before checking up on Matilda. The girl was clutching her arm harder, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. But she looked weary and tired.

"We should probably head back." Jackson suggested. "Let's meet up at the Playground after homework. Make up some excuse to get to school." Jackson wasn't usually the leader of the NERDS, but his experience as a popular leader had some advantages. Ruby nodded in agreement.

The moment the group dispersed, Jackson ran home. When he arrived, he slammed his room door closed and locked it. He then flopped on the bed, his wary eyes searching the ceiling, as if it had answers.

_That girl..._Jackson thought, _she's the enemy alright, but...there's something about her I can't put my finger on...I-it was probably because of today's events. Yeah, that's right. Maybe I should just sleep. _

And so, with his drooping eyes closing fast, Jackson drifted into dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review ^_^ **

**Thanks!**

* * *

The girl scowled as she ran, her fingers gingerly touching her burn. No one told her that that NERDS operative was that skilled in fighting. Luckily the burn was a second-degree burn and although rather _painful_, it'll heal in a few weeks. If the others were able to fight like that, perhaps she underestimated all of them.

Except for that Braceface boy, of course. For someone who defeated her boss, she had assume that he would have some back bone to him. But, he had been easily influenced by her. The girl wondered if the rest NERDS would be easy to influence as he was and decided to test it the next time they met. The boy didn't seem like he would be a big challenge, in fact probably more like a pest.

The girl picked up her speed, trying to ignore her burn but it was like trying to ignore a swarm of bees. She wanted to scream so badly, but she managed to hold her tongue.

When she arrived to her destination, she glanced at her burned arm and winced slightly before entering. Vines had covered stone walls that formed a fort, and strange enough, little squirrels had been crawling along the walls, hissing at her. Their large teeth attempted to control her but she merely smiled. Then grimanced in pain.

"I'm here to see Simon." the girl managed to choke out. The squirrels chirped and chattered before one dropped down. It then entered the fortress and looked back, obviously expecting her to follow. The girl bit back a retort and followed.

They arrived in front of a wooden door. The squirrel squeaked and vanished.

"Well then..." the girl muttered. She placed her hand on the knob and twisted it open, swinging the door open.

When the girl entered, she noticed how thick vines trailed from the walll to the floor. Her arm felt like it was being dunked in lava over and over but she ignored it. Across from the girl was a boy sitting in a stone throne. He was wearing a skull mask and he was absently petting a squirrel. She walked up to the stone throne and bowed deeply.

"Simon." she addressed respectfully. "I hope you enjoyed the fight?" Simon was silent for a few moments before replying.

"You are well trained." Simon admitted. "I was a bit surprised to see such skill. But I see you didn't escape without an injury, eh?" the girl gritted her teeth as Simon studied her arm. "Something I didn't expect Wheezer to do. She usually never uses her inhalers for hand to hand combat. She finds that it shortens the fight..."

"Well, Simon, am I deemed strong enough to join you?" the girl asked, hiding her annoyance with her cool voice. Simon hesitated before slightly lifting up the lower part of his mask, revealing buck teeth.

"I'm afraid not. Unless, I control your every movement." he said, his buck teeth drawing her in. She stared at it slightly and smiled softly.

"Simon, or _Choppers_," the girl grinned wider when Simon's teeth clenched. "Do not take me for a fool. My voice blocks out your little hypnotizing trick." she watched Simon stand from his throne, rage throbbing from his being.

"Do not mess with me." Simon snarled. The girl looked back at him, her stare matching his evenly.

"My thoughts exactly." she replied cooly. Without warning, she charged at him, her right hand outstretched. Simon dodged but was left unguarded. Taking this to her advantage, she snuck behind him and hissed in his ear.

"I want you to hunt down the NERDS. Take one alive and bring him or her to me. But, you will think this was your idea and still think I was your partner. Understand?" her voice caught him. Simon nodded slowly, his eyes slightly drooping.

"Understood." he mumbled. His eyes then cleared up and scowled.

"Tell the my squirrel slaves to capture a NERDS agent alive." he ordered. The girl grinned, happy to see her orders were taking affect. It won't last but she could just 'influence' him again if she needed to. She bowed and walked out of the room.

She gave a soft chuckle. Her plan was finally in motion, she could finally get revenge.

"Finally, Brand, I'll be able to get revenge." she murmured, her eyes flashing slightly.

* * *

Jackson was lounging in the Playground, yawning as Ruby explained everything to Brand and Ms. Holidays. He glanced at Matilda who was sporting bandages on her arm. Luckily the girl missed any vital areas. Flinch was digging around in his backpack for some sweets.

"-and she rivaled Matilda in fighting skills." Ruby said, her eyes glancing over at Matilda's direction. Matilda slumped in her seat, angry at the fact that she was almost beaten. It had been a while since she lost, and that was when she was five. Even though the girl ran away first, Matilda considered the match the girl's win.

"The girl also had a weird voice." Flinch chimed in. "She managed to convince Jackson to attack us, but it didn't last long." Jackson felt his face go red at the mention of that. He waited for Brand shout on how he screwed up, yet again, but Brand remained silent. Ms. Holidays was biting her bottom lip and kept sending Brand worried stares.

"This isn't possible..." Ms. Holidays started. Brand shot her a look and she quieted down, but slight tears formed in her eyes.

"What 'isn't possible'?" Matilda demanded. Ms. Holidays looked at her, a small sad expression on her face. Brand cleared his throat and look at them, his expression stony.

"She was thought to have been killed, death by falling." he stated, his tone flat. The NERDS stared at him with shock. Jackson thought that he was joking, before he realized that this was _Brand_ they were talking about.

"Did you _know_ her?" Ruby questioned. "Because we need every information we could get." Brand glanced at her and shook his head. Ms. Holidays spoke up.

"This was before Alexander was here." she informed them. "But Benjamin was here and so was I. But...she was such a sweet girl, I don't know what happened." she snapped her fingers and Benjamin appeared to her side.

"What can I help you with?" the ball chirped.

"Please show us the clip of Agent Sorethroat." Ms. Holidays requested. The ball chirped before projecting a video. The projection faltered slightly before going into movement. It showed the girl fighting her way through thugs. The girl's mouth was moving but there was no audio. The thugs slowly stopped fighting and dropped their weapons, their expression dreamy.

"Agent Sorethroat, AKA Kayla Williams, had the upgrade to her voice. She was able to convince people to do her bidding, though it won't work if her voice is recorded." the next clip showed the girl speaking with a villian, who handed her his ray gun after speaking. "However, due to an accident in a mission, she went missing and then was classified as killed in action. Her family's memories of her was wiped clean and she was forgotten." the clips ended with a file with her picture on it stamped as MIA.

"Thank you Benjamin." Ms. Holidays said. The ball glowed slightly before leaving. "When Sorethroat was still with us, we found different ways her voice could have been blocked by villains. I didn't think it would become an advantage but..."

"We need everything you know, Ms. Holidays." Ruby said sternly. "We can't just rush into battles without any knowledge." Ms. Holidays nodded.

"We have ear plugs that should drown out her voice." she said. A scientist apporached them, a tray with silver ear plugs in her hands. "These have a little nano technology that block out any sound. And because you can talk with one another mentally, this shouldn't be bothersome when your on a mission." Brand nodded with approval.

"Alright then. Now, everyone should take one home, just in case." Brand noticed that they were missing a member.

"Where did Jackson go?"


	3. Chapter 3

The girl watched Nathan Elementry from afar, her eyes narrowed. She was resting on a tree branch. Her arm was wrapped up, but that didn't stop the burning pain. She would get that agent-Wheezer, was it?- back for this. But, she would have to bide her time.

From what Simon told her, the NERDS base was inside the school. The way he explained what it looked like, it was difficult to believe that it would fit in a school building. The girl looked over a sea of students. They crowded around a boy, Brett.

As the crowd grew larger, she noticed a boy sneaking away. She realized that this was the Braceface fellow, and that he looked angry. She smiled to herself and leaped down from her tree. She landed hard on her feet enough for her to feel a jolt but she ignored it. Determined not to miss her target, she sprinted towards him. The girl stopped when she noticed Braceface had stopped moving. He dropped his backpack and looked at where she was, his eyes narrowed.

"Come out." he demanded. With a smirk, she approached him, a dagger hidden in her hand. The boy went into a fighting stance, which the girl mimicked. They stared at each other for a moment, before the girl lunged forward. The boy took a step back and his braces whirled to life. Her eyes widened. Braceface transformed his braces into a large hand and backhand slapped her, sending her flying into the bushes. The girl growled as she got to her feet. She quickly tied her hair into a tight bun so it won't get in her way, and launched a kick straight into Braceface's chest. Braceface was pushed back but his braces created a shield, blocking the punch that followed after. The girl shook her hand, wincing from her punch, before dodging a punch from Braceface. He then attempted to knee her in the gut.

"Ha!" he crowd when he kicked the girl to the ground. The girl winced when her burned arm touched the ground. "Payback for yesterday." the girl smiled to herself as she leaped to her feet, her dagger forgotten on the floor. It had been flung out of her hand when she was hit by his braces. The girl figured that she wouldn't have time to get it back, so she opted for her next weapon.

"Naive little Braceface." the girl cooed. "You don't expect you to win, do you?" she got into a fighting stance. "Because your feet must feel too heavy for you to lift. You feel that your feet are frozen to the ground." she grinned when Braceface tried to move towards her, but he was 'convinced' that he couldn't move his feet. He smiled at her.

"I don't need to move, not when my braces are in movement." he informed her. His brace whirled and formed two large hands. The girl rolled out of the way when a hand attempted to squish her and got up to her feet. She dodged when a fist went towards her and ducked when a hand attempted to grab her. Slowly, she was making her way towards Braceface. The girl unhooked a syringe that was hanging from her boots and sprinted towards him, determined. She dodged the braces' attempt to trap her and managed to get behind the boy. Smiling coyly, she plunged the syringe into Braceface's back. She watched him stumble forward before falling face first. She didn't inject him with anything too dangerous, it was just a simple knock-out drug that Simon had supplied her with. She then gave a short whistle.

The girl watched two goons appear from the bushes, their eyes slightly glazed. Simon always kept his goons under his spell, to avoid his goons betraying him. Rather funny, as the girl already betrayed him. Then again, she isn't some simple brainless goon.

"Lift him and carry him to the chopper and back to HQ." she ordered. "I'll meet you there in a moment." the goons nodded like robots, stiffly. One of them, which the girl called Idiot #1, slung Braceface over his shoulder like a sack of flour. The second goon, Idiot #2, followed Idiot #1. The girl rolled her eyes and sat down on a rock. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and her hands kept twitching. She carefully inspected the bruises on her legs and arms from the fight and winced. Even though Braceface was an amateur in fighting, he packed some powerful punches. His brace's strength made up for his clumsy and slow moves.

But his strength didn't save him from being captured. The girl grinned as she realized what she had done. She had set up the bait, so now all she had to do was wait for the fishes to bite.

* * *

Jackson groaned as he lifted his head, feeling woozy. His head felt like it was smacked around by a boxer. Jackson's body felt hard to move and it was then he realized where he was.

He was lying on a dirty stone floor, his foot chained to the wall. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. Jackson then winced. He got up way to fast, and it gave him a headache. He clutched his head and panted. The stone walls seemed as if they were closing on him...why was he here?

Memories of the battle flashed through his mind and he flushed. He couldnt believe he let her beat him! A girl! Sure, Matilda had destroyed him when they had first met, but that was different. This girl, this annoyingly calm and arrogant girl, had bested him. Jackson felt that he was a terrible spy, even if she was also a former NERDS agent.

But Jackson grinned when he realized that he was close to defeating her. They seemed to be evenly matched, which means that he could have the upper hand with the right fighting moves. His braces could become any weapon or shield, while she had no weapons or support.

The sound of footsteps warned Jackson that someone was coming. He dropped to the floor and pretended to still be knocked out. The locked steel door swung open.

"-and I assume Braceface is awake?" a girl's voice asked. Jackson tensed when he recognized the voice to be the girl, the one Brand said her name was Kayla. He gritted his teeth but managed to keep his eyes closed.

"Well...I haven't...heard any...sounds coming from him..." a sleepy voice replied. Jackson realized that this was the voice of that one goon, the one Hyena called Dumb Vinci or something like that. He must be under Kayla's power or whatever. Stupid Kayla and her stupid upgrades, why couldn't she get an upgrade that was complete useless like Ruby's?

"I see...you may go guard the room. And if Simon asks, I was not here." Kayla replied. Dumb Vinci gave a sort of grunt and shuffled out of the room. Jackson flinched when the girl's shoe was inches away from his. He cracked his eyes open slightly.

"Braceface, do get up. You opening your eyes proves you're not unconscious." Kayla chided. Jackson scowled, knowing she wasn't going to be fooled of he kept still.

"Why am I here?" he demanded angrily as he lifted himself off the floor. Kayla grinned at him, her eyes hungry.

"Why, revenge of course." she gloated. "Pure revenge on Agent Alexander Brand. Siren started to walk out of the room. But, before she left, she sent Jackson a meaningful glance.

"He did try to kill me you know." she uttered softly before walking out and locking the door closed.

* * *

Hyena was furious. No, beyond furious. Latest reports had been piling on her already full desk, and the one on the top had pushed her over the edge.

Jackson Jones, age eleven, went missing.

It had been on the news channel, written in big red words on newspapers. But they didn't tell the full story. The report on her desk held more details then the news shown to public. But it didn't make Hyena feel better.

Apparently, Jackson was last seen storming towards his home. The picture had shown him full of anger and heading home. But Hyena was a former assassin and she is now a spy, so she was no fool. Her eyes had been trained to spot any detail. Including the smudge faced of a girl trailing him in the bushes. Hyena knew that it was this girl who was connected to Jackson's disappearance, and she knew that Brand and Holidays were hiding something.

Hyena tied her platinum hair back into a ponytail and armed herself with her ninja stars and a katana was strapped to her side.

Hyena wasn't just a beautiful former beauty queen. She was a spy, and she was going to do her job. Whatever it took, Hyena was going to get Jackson back.

...N-not that she was in love with him, or anything...maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

The girl frowned slightly as she leaned against Braceface's locked door. There was something about that boy, something that she couldn't put her finger on. Why did she tell him her reason? The girl was always keeping things to herself, why reveal her reason to someone like him? The girl closed her eyes and sighed, before opening her eyes and walking down the hall. The sound of her feet hitting the ground was the only noise in the silent fort. Heathcliff was taking care of other businesses, like recruiting someone for his organization. If only he knew that something bigger loomed over his puny army.

The girl smiled to herself as she entered the back of the fort. She unsheathed a katana that she got from her mother and crouched low to the ground. Eyes narrowed in concentration, she leaped upwards, her katana biting into a tree's branch. The branch fell, landing onto the ground with a thunk. The girl flipped onto a low branch and climbed it quickly. Dropping her katana to the ground, she pulled ninja stars from a pouch that was strapped onto her belt. The girl carefully aimed for a target she made Heathcliff put up and threw them.

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

Two made the center while one was a little off to the right. The girl frowned as she carefully leaped across to retrieve the ninja stars. She winced as her burned arm touched the tree's trunk. She gingerly touched the arm before wincing again. Second-degree burns took around two weeks to heal completely, and only a day passed since she received the burn. Which meant she still had thirteen days left. Thirteen days of pure pain.

Fun.

The girl felt a chill run along her back. Turning her head slowly, she saw Braceface standing there, gawking. Her face flushing, she jumped down from the branch she was on. The girl worked to keep a calm composure and made her expression dull.

"How did you get out of your room?" she asked calmly. Braceface smirked, which made her frown.

"I created a lock pick with my braces." he informed her, grinning. The girl couldn't help but stare at his braces. They seemed normal. Then again, it was his braces that can form powerful weapons. They stared at each other awkwardly. The girl's hand twitched as Braceface studied her. She hated being watched like a zoo animal, she hated the way it seemed like he was looking into her soul, she hated how-

"What are you doing?" Braceface asked, interrupting her thoughts. The girl blinked a couple of times before registering his words.

"Training." there, a nice, cold, singular word. Maybe he would get the hint and leave her to-

"Erm...why?" The girl was shocked. What was making the boy asking questions? Is he attempting to mock her in a strange way? Was he trying to receive information to exploit her weaknesses? Is he hoping to woo her? Or was he truly being curious? The girl hated being unsure so she went with her automatic defense.

"Because, you foolish little spy, I am training in order to kill Brand." wait, that wasn't what she meant to say. The girl's automatic defense was to fight, not explain. Was she losing her touch?

"If I'm such a foolish little spy, then how is it that I almost defeated you?" Braceface shot back. The girl scowled.

"You won purely based on your upgrades, nothing more." she seethed. "I can completely defeat you." how was it that this...this _boy_ managed to make her lose her temper so easily? Braceface cocked an eyebrow as he smirked. His braces glimmered as he tapped his chin.

"Then how about we play a simple game of tag?" he challenged. "The first one caught loses." the girl hesitated, considering these options. If he loses, then he would slink away and she would be at peace. And if he won-

Pfft, what was she thinking? As if she would lose. The girl smirked as she held out her hand.

"I accept."

* * *

Alexander Brand glanced at Ms. Holidays, his eyebrows arched. Ms. Holidays looked like a crumpled napkin. She was slumped over her desk, her hair tied into a messy bun.

"Er...Ms. Holidays?" he questioned, walking over to her desk. "Are you okay?" Ms. Holidays didn't answer and as Brand walked closer, he realized why.

She had fallen asleep. Her glasses were in front of her. Brand watched her snore gently before putting his jacket over her sleeping form. He smiled a small smile, a rare one. She looked peaceful, and she deserved peace. Ms. Holidays have been working hard, juggling both of her jobs, being a librarian and a spy. Brand knew that he shouldn't underestimate his partner, but he knew that she had limits.

Suddenly a slender form slipped onto the room. Brand tensed as he heard footsteps. He turned around just as the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Mindy?" Mindy bared her teeth, clearly annoyed.

"Call me Mindy again and risk your arms being torned off!" she snarled. Brand blinked as he sighed.

"What is it, Hyena?" Brand demanded. The Hyena stepped closer to him, her eyes fiery.

"Jackson is gone."

* * *

**I'm sorry for ending this chapter so lamely =_= but I didn't have any idea on how to end this. I hope you liked it ^_^**


End file.
